24 Hours
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon loses to Penny at Halo night...the loses has to be the winners slave for 24 hours. Neither of them could have foreseen what ends up occuring... This was intended to be a one shot fic, several people have asked for a part 2 but I have decided not to upload any more parts.


Sheldon sat back in amazement on the couch. When he'd made a bet on Halo night that whoever lost the final would have to be the slave for a day of the winner, he'd been quietly confident. He'd eased through to the final, quickly beating Raj, Howard, Leonard and Amy. Bernadette had stayed out of it to avoid messing up the numbers, but Sheldon never in his wildest dreams thought Penny would be able to beat him.

"Rules are rules Sheldon. You have to be Pennys slave for 24 hours." Said Howard. Sheldon looked reluctantly at a grinning Penny.

"Alright, what do you want?" he grumbled.

"You know, it's been a good night. I'm a little tired. I think you can carry me to my apartment." Grinned Penny.

"Your apartment is 20 feet away." Said Sheldon.

"Doesn't matter. Oh, and you can't use antibacterial wipes when you hold me!" said Penny.

"Good lord! I'll be a flu virus in walking form!" groaned Sheldon.

"Come on Sheldon. You shouldn't have made the bet. I'm getting sleepy. Take me home." Smirked Penny. The others held back laughs as Sheldon got slowly to his feet.

"Do I really have to do this?" he asked. Penny nodded with a smirk.

"Very well." He sighed reluctantly. The others struggled to keep their laughter held back as Sheldon gingerly placed one arm under her legs, and his spare hand on her back.

"Be gentle with me Sheldon. No throwing me across the hall." Smirked Penny.

"I hate you." Snarled Sheldon.

"I love you too sweetie." She smirked. Sheldon let out a frustrated groan and lifted her off the couch.

"Aww, look at you too, how romantic!" smirked Howard.

"You shut your mouth!" warned Sheldon.

"Come on Sheldon, take me home." Said Penny pointing to the door.

"You are insufferable." Said Sheldon.

"Oh come on. 24 hours of you having to be nice to me, I may never get an opportunity like this again." Said Penny. She draped one arm around his neck.

"Dear lord!" cried Sheldon squirming at the physical contact.

"Sheldon, make sure you don't hit her head on the doorframe when you carry her over the threshold." Said Leonard, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Everyone except a frowning Sheldon.

"I must make a mental note to find new friends. Well Penny, are you ready to go or must I be subjected to more of this teasing?" he asked glaring at her.

"Home Sheldon!" she grinned.

"I am home?" asked Sheldon with confusion. Penny rolled her eyes.

"I meant take ME to MY home!" she said. Sheldon reluctantly nodded and headed for the door.

"Would you kindly open the door?" he asked.

"Certainly Sheldon." Smirked Penny and she reached down and turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Sheldon stepped out into the hallway, pausing long enough for Penny to reach down and pull the door closed.

"Alright, just how in the hell did you get that secret gun to shoot me from the side?" he asked now they were alone.

"I guess it was just a lucky move. Just accept that you lost Sheldon." Smiled Penny.

"Well I believe your order is complete." Said Sheldon as he paused outside her door.

"No, I said take me home. Outside my door doesn't count." Said Penny. She reached down and opened her door.

"Take me inside my slave!" she smirked.

"May I ask that any further requirements during these 24 hours do not involve physical contact thus putting me at risk of declining health?" asked Sheldon.

"You may not. You may, however, place me comfortably on my couch then make me some tea." She grinned. Sheldon muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I am lead to believe it is rude to swear in front of a female. Hence why I muttered it under my breath." Said Sheldon.

"That doesn't sound like a dutiful slave Sheldon. You know what, forget the tea. Take me to my bedroom, lay me on my bed, lay next to me and sing Soft Kitty until otherwise instructed." Said Penny.

"I hardly feel laying next to you in bed is appropriate!" said Sheldon shocked.

"I haven't had sex in months Sheldon. You want to be careful what you make me say!" warned Penny.

"I have no interest in your ability to receive regular coitus." Said Sheldon. Penny glared at him.

"PENNY!" he yelled as he realised what she was threatening.

"Be nice to me Sheldon. Or I will be very cruel. I will bring you to your knees." Said Penny. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you don't want that tea?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. You can stop delaying Sheldon. Bedroom, now!" she ordered. Sheldon groaned loudly and carried her through to the bedroom, being careful to lay her gently on top of the bed.

"Can I please use some Purell?" he asked.

"Nope. Sit." Said Penny. Sheldon sat next to her.

"Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur…happy kitty sleepy kitty…purr purr purr." Sheldon sang. There was a small pause.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Massage my feet while you're singing." Smirked Penny.

"Only if I can wear gloves." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded, she wasn't ENTIRELY cruel. Sheldon raced out of the room coming back wearing a pair of pink gloves from under her sink.

"Very fetching Sheldon. Now get to work." Said Penny. Sheldon grumbled a little as he sat at the end of the bed. Penny slipped her high heels off and placed her feet in Sheldons lap, earning a small whimper.

"I hope you don't get a wink of sleep." He glared at her.

"Sheldon, are you saying you want me to stay awake all night and give you orders?" she asked.

"Damn you and your Halo victory!" he snarled. Swallowing hard again, he started to rub her feet the same way he would occasionally rub his own.

"I'm going to hyperventilate!" he gasped fearing the physical contact would prove too much for his body to handle.

"Slaves don't speak. Keep massaging." Said Penny. She reached over and held her phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send texts on your behalf whilst simultaneously performing a facial and applying a coat of paint on your walls?" Sheldon asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sheldon…" said Penny glancing at him.

"I know, I know, I'm your slave." Grumbled Sheldon. Penny let out a little whimper.

"What now? Do you need me to fetch three hundred blankets from the convenience store to keep you warm?" he asked with another tone of sarcasm.

"No no…you just massaged a sensitive spot. HEY, that tickles!" said Penny. Sheldon smirked.

"Of course. I should have thought of it earlier. Say Penny…if you were to release me from the bet…I would stop massaging your aforementioned spot." He ran his finger down her sole and she giggled.

"Sheldon, that is not fair! You're supposed to be my slave, slaves do not tickle!" said Penny.

"This one does. Unless he's released from his bet of course." Said Sheldon.

"Play fair Sheldon!" warned Penny.

"Fair enough. May I atleast be allowed some REM sleep time without any orders?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. HEY!" giggled Penny as he tickled her again. She pulled her feet away from him.

"I thought you wanted a foot massage?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't trust you. Go make me a hot chocolate." Said Penny. Sheldon rose from the bed and headed out into the kitchen to perform the duty.

"You know Penny, if I were to be released from the bet, I wouldn't have to tidy up in here?" suggested Sheldon.

"If you touch one item of mine I will keep you awake all night!" warned Penny. Sheldon put his head round the door.

"What would you like in your hot chocolate? Mustard or ketchup?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Sheldon, you know better than to mess with my drink. I have a whole 24 hours to mess with you." Said Penny.

"23 hours and 56 minutes." Sheldon corrected.

"Trust me sweetie, I can make that seem like a lifetime!" she warned. Sheldon went back to the kitchen. As Penny finished her text messages Sheldon appeared with her hot chocolate.

"Penny, I believe the customary procedure is to extend your arm allowing your hand to take the cup." Said Sheldon.

"Why would I do that when I have a slave?" asked Penny opening her mouth.

"You cannot be serious?" asked Sheldon. Penny kept looking at him with her mouth open.

"Good lord!" he groaned leaning over and tipping a small amount from the cup into her mouth.

"Good boy." She smirked when she'd swallowed it.

"I am not a boy. I am a man." He corrected.

"For the purposes of this experiment you're my…let's put it nicely…my biatch." Smirked Penny.

"Language Penny!" he cried in shock.

"American." She smirked back.

"English!" he corrected.

"Slave, silence!" she ordered with a grin. As the night went on, Sheldon was forced to do menial task after menial task, ranging from doing a dance from Saturday Night Fever, through to cleaning Pennys running trainers with a toothbrush.

"Penny. It's 4 am. I'm begging you." Sheldon groaned. Penny observed the exhausted look on his face.

"Alright sweetie. You can get some sleep." Said Penny. Sheldon sighed in relief and started to head to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Penny.

"You said I could sleep." Said Sheldon.

"Yes. I didn't say you could leave." Said Penny. She patted the bed next to her with a grin.

"Oh this is preposterous!" cried Sheldon.

"You're my slave. My rules. Don't disobey me Sheldon." Smirked Penny.

"Dear lord!" he groaned. He reluctantly moved to the bed and removing his shoes he lowered himself upon it.

"Turn to face me." Said Penny. He turned over.

"Now cuddle me." She smirked. Sheldon looked at her pleadingly. She threw a warning look at him.

"I demand to be given the choice of a forfeit in order to end the bet now!" said Sheldon.

"I'll think about it. I've thought about it. Request denied." She smirked.

"I hate you!" he snarled.

"You already said that. I don't think that's a way for a slave to talk. You know, maybe I should do something about my lack of a sex life…" she mused placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin. Sheldons eyes went so wide even Penny couldn't keep a straight face.

"Relax sweetie. I'm not THAT cruel. Well maybe I am. But for now I'll settle for a cuddle. Get to it slave!" she ordered.

"Penny, I have considerable sums in savings. I could take you shoe shopping." He offered hopefully.

"Cuddle!" she ordered. Sheldon gingerly extended his arm towards her.

"Oh boy!" he groaned as Penny turned to face him and brought his arm across her side and down to her back.

"Closer slave. The best cuddles are when you can feel the other persons breath on your face." Said Penny.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"I know how much it's killing that germaphobic mind of yours." She smirked in reply.

"Mother, if you can help me, please ask that God of yours to end my life quickly!" he pleaded.

"I don't think your mother is going to help you here Sheldon. You know, I'm getting tired. You'd better hurry up and cuddle me so we can get some sleep." Smirked Penny.

"You think I'm going to sleep? I feel like I should be in a hospital the number of germs I'm collecting!" said Sheldon.

"Shush sweetie. I need to sleep." She smirked closing her eyes. Sheldon couldn't ever see being able to sleep. Maybe she would doze off and he could escape from her. As if she had read her mind, she rested her head on his free arm pinning it underneath her.

"I'm never playing halo again!" he whispered. At some point, he didn't know when, he managed to fall asleep. At precisely 8 am Penny stirred. 4 hours sleep hadn't been the most refreshing amount, but the sight she saw when she opened her eyes made her giggle. Sheldon was in the same spot he'd been in since she'd first closed her eyes. She was surprised that he'd managed to fall asleep atall. She could see a small smile on his face. She thought he must have been dreaming about a lightsaber fight with one of the Star Wars characters. Rubbing her eyes she observed him for a moment. Perhaps she had been a bit mean to him that night. Sure it had been fun, but 4 hours of sleep had left her feeling drained, heaven knows how tired Sheldon would be. A tired slave wouldn't be much fun. Considering her options, she decided to go back to sleep and closed her eyes. A further 3 hours passed before she was awoken by yelling.

"Huh?" she asked startled.

"My arm! My arm!" cried Sheldon. She'd been laying on his arm for so long it had cut the circulation off and he was desperately trying to pull it out from under her head. As she lifted her head Sheldon leapt out of the bed stumbling around the room as he tried to rub life back into his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Is your arm OK?" asked Penny.

"As if you care. What frightfully awful tasks have you got planned for me today?" he asked.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I was really mean to you last night. I really didn't mean for your arm to go dead like that." She said.

"Stop pretending to be nice. What plans have you got for me?" he asked finally turning to face her as he had managed to get some circulation back in his arm.

"Come lay next to me." She said. Sheldon rolled his eyes and took his position back on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you sweetie." She whispered. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry enough to let me out of the bet?" he asked hopefully. Penny sighed sadly.

"I really haven't been very nice to you Sheldon. I guess I got carried away. I'm not used to having someone do things for me. It was nice…even if it was pretend." She whispered. Sheldon tried to prop himself up on his elbow, but the pain in his arm prevented him from doing so and he grimaced, laying back down again.

"Is it a social convention for a girl to have things done for her?" he asked. Penny sighed.

"It's not, but it is nice. I kind of enjoyed myself last night. Asking you to do things and you did them for me. I know I was being cruel but I didn't mean to be so cruel as you probably think I was." She whispered.

"Penny, I would not be adverse to doing things for you. Some of the things you asked me to do weren't totally horrible." Said Sheldon. Penny gazed at him.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, the hot chocolate. I didn't mind making that for you. Did you even drink the rest of it?" he asked. Penny shook her head.

"I think I was too busy being mean. But thankyou for making me the hot chocolate anyway." She said with a small smile.

"Carrying you wasn't as horrific as I thought, looking back on it." Said Sheldon.

"It wasn't?" she asked in surprise.

"No. You looked kind of cute curled up in my arms." He admitted.

"Sheldon!" she smiled feeling herself blush a little.

"Whilst I do not agree with everything I had to undertake…who cleans a trainer with a toothbrush afterall…some of the tasks were…acceptable." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded with a smile.

"How long did it take you to fall asleep last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean last night? It was 4 in the morning!" he corrected her. Penny smiled a little.

"Fine. At what point this morning did you manage to fall asleep Sheldon?" she asked.

"Actually I don't really remember. I remember looking at you, and then the next thing, I had an agonizing pain in my arm." Said Sheldon.

"How long were you looking at me for? You must have started to hyperventilate." She smiled.

"Actually, I could see what Leonard made all the fuss about. You look cute when you're asleep." Said Sheldon. Penny started to blush a little more.

"You are being far too sweet to me, considering what I did to you." Said Penny.

"Penny, I am…wait, what do you mean, what you did to me?" he asked looking slightly concerned. Penny giggled.

"Sheldon, nothing like that. Don't you think you would have remembered if I had done that?" she asked.

"Penny, as shocking as this piece of news may be to you, I am a virgin. I have no idea how I would remember or not remember such an event." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"You wouldn't be a virgin for long if you learnt to trust another person. If I'm honest, I woke up about 3 hours ago, and you looked kind of cute when you were asleep too. You had a small smile on your face. I could imagine Star Wars characters and lightsabers going on in that big brain of yours." She smiled.

"I am unable to recollect what my dream was about so I can neither confirm nor deny that suggestion." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe how comfortable you look laying here like this. I would expect you to be running out of the apartment." Said Penny.

"Have I outstayed my welcome? Are you asking me in a subtle way to leave?" asked Sheldon lifting his head up. Penny shook her head and he laid it back down on the pillow.

"No Sheldon, I like it. I guess I kind of miss you. We don't seem to spend so much time together these days." She said with a sad smile.

"You seem to be busy when I'm free." He shrugged.

"I would always make time for you Sheldon. You know that right?" she asked.

"Life takes us in many different directions. It's not always possible for someone as yourself to be available at the same time that I am." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't say it like that. It makes me sad." Said Penny.

"There is no reason to be sad Penny. It's just how it is." Said Sheldon.

"Well I'm enjoying our time together right now. I hope you don't hate me for what I did." Said Penny. She let out a sigh, but suddenly her eyes flicked up at his as she felt a finger move some hair behind her ear.

"I don't hate you. I hate your wild out of control hair though." He whispered. Penny smiled.

"It gets a little out of control until I wash it." She replied.

"You should try brushing it before you go to bed. That could have been one of my tasks." He said with a smile.

"Sheldon, I gave you enough tasks. I really was quite cruel. I know you don't like physical contact and I deliberately set about making you uncomfortable. It was horrible of me." Said Penny.

"Well, even though I won't be massaging your feet and cleaning your trainers, I would not be adverse to making you hot chocolate should you require it." Said Sheldon.

"What about carrying me around the place?" she grinned.

"It would depend on the environment." He replied after a thoughtful pause.

"It would?" she asked sounding surprised. She'd expected him to refuse it out of hand.

"Well I think I would have trouble explaining to Professor Siebert why I was standing at my whiteboard in my office with you in my arms. Or why I was still holding you when I walked through the cafeteria." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Don't worry, I won't ask you to carry me around." She smiled.

"I would not be adverse to it if the situation arose." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"What situation would arise that you needed to carry me?" she asked.

"If you injured both your feet?" suggested Sheldon.

"If I'd injured both my feet I would call an ambulance." Smiled Penny.

"Even if it was something such as a small cut? Really Penny, the ambulance crews would not take kindly to a call for something like that." Said Sheldon.

"Would you patch me up with a bandage then?" she smiled.

"If it was necessary then yes." He replied.

"Then you'd make me a hot chocolate I hope?" she asked.

"Of course. When a person is upset you make them a hot beverage. Although if you weren't upset I would still make you one anyway. Just don't tell the others…they will all expect one." Said Sheldon.

"Our little secret." She smiled.

"I don't like secrets!" he said looking a little concerned.

"It's just a little one between us. Noone else will know. Don't look so worried." She smiled.

"Do you care for anything other than hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Juice in the morning. Alcohol if I'm in the mood. But there's nothing nicer than a hot chocolate before bed." She smiled.

"I think I would get quite the reputation if I kept coming over to yours late at night to make hot chocolate." Smiled Sheldon.

"They'd think you were my secret lover!" Penny giggled.

"A secret lover that makes hot chocolate? You need to reanalyse the term "Lover" to better know the definition of it." Said Sheldon.

"They would think it was code. That you would say it was that but really it was something else." Smiled Penny.

"Coffee?" suggested Sheldon. Penny grinned.

"I love your naivety Sheldon." She smiled.

"Oh, you mean coitus." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded.

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?" she whispered. Sheldon nodded.

"Do you think you'd ever have…as you call it…coitus? I mean…aren't you curious about it?" she asked. Sheldon shrugged.

"I can't miss what I haven't had?" he suggested.

"That's a little sad Sheldon. It can be an amazing thing." Said Penny.

"I guess I've missed out on all that sort of thing in my pursuit of science. That's where I find myself envious of you." Said Sheldon.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"You know about social conventions. You're comfortable in those sorts of situations. I imagine if the situation arose where I was offered coitus I would probably hyperventilate until I passed out." He said thoughtfully. Penny couldn't help but giggle.

"You can't have sex and Raj can't talk to women. No wonder you two get on." She smiled.

"Penny, I must apologise, it has gone 11 am and you must be waiting for me to leave so you can get on with your day." Said Sheldon.

"Actually I'm quite happy where I am. I'm enjoying spending this time with you." She smiled. Sheldon nodded.

"Penny, I must ask, what is that picture on the wall? It is a little disconcerting." Said Sheldon. Penny knew what he was talking about and bit her lip softly.

"That's…classed as…oh, how can I describe it? Intimate art." She said. Sheldon tilted his head to the side.

"Oh it's a lady's…" he said placing his hand over his mouth. Penny nodded.

"Yep. It was there when I moved in and atleast it breaks up the bare wall a little." Said Penny.

"I will try not to look at it. It's making me a little awkward." He admitted.

"It's just art Sheldon. You have nothing to be worried about." She said reassuringly.

"So have I got any more tasks yet?" he asked.

"I can't think of any. Unless…" Penny trailed off. Sheldon looked at her expectantly.

"Well we haven't eaten. How are you at making breakfast in bed?" she asked.

"It's egg on toast day." Said Sheldon.

"That sounds lovely. Would you care to make us some while I have a shower?" she asked.

"How would it be breakfast in bed if you had got out of bed to have a shower?" he asked confused.

"That's a good point Sheldon. I guess I can eat later. I'm quite comfortable where I am." She replied.

"Me too." He said. She looked at him in surprise.

"You are? Don't you have anything you want to do with your day?" she asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Penny?" he asked concerned he may have overstayed his welcome. Penny shook her head.

"Not atall Sheldon. I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here because of the bet. As far as I'm concerned the bet is finished. I got more than my fair share out of it already." Said Penny.

"How do you define a share that you are deserved? You could say you had too much, you could say you had an ample amount, or you could say I under delivered on the bet." Suggested Sheldon.

"You certainly didn't under deliver. You were so sweet." She smiled.

"Can I make you a hot chocolate?" he asked. Penny shook her head again.

"That's more of a bedtime drink. Besides, if anything, I should make it for you. I took advantage of you." Said Penny. Just then Pennys phone bleeped from the table. Without thinking Sheldon leaned over her and grabbed it for her. Penny tilted herself onto her back.

"Thankyou sweetie." She smiled lifting her hand up to reach for it. Sheldon lay slightly against her while she read the display.

"It's the guys. They want to know if I've finished abusing you yet with the bet." She smiled. She placed the phone beside her, and it was then she became aware of Sheldons close proximity.

"You have beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head. He looked a little embarrassed.

"You're blushing!" she grinned.

"I'm not used to compliments." Said Sheldon.

"Well get used to it. Your eyes are beautiful." Said Penny.

"So are you." He whispered as he gazed into her eyes. He tilted his head down and brushed his lips against hers softly. Suddenly he leaned back as far as he possibly could, his eyes wide with panic.

"Good lord! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" he whispered in shock. Penny blinked.

"I thought you didn't like kissing?" she asked trying to process what had just happened.

"I should probably go." Said Sheldon. Penny reached up and placed her arms around his neck.

"Sheldon…could I interest you in an experiment?" she asked with a smile.


End file.
